Addicted
by katlyn-16
Summary: This is a songfic about what Bella and Edward do in the volvo, while Addicted by Saving Abel is playing in the background. Does Edward push the boundaries or is Bella dreaming?


**A/N**:_This is my first songfic so please don't hate me if i suck terribly!_

**Me: **I own Twilight!

**Emmett**: No you don't!S meyer does!

**Me**: Hell, Yes I do!*sticks tougue out*

**Emmett**: What is your name?

**Me**: Katlyn-16*smiles happily*

**Emmett**: And where does it say that on the books? *cocky grin*

**Me**: Well, i guess it isn't there..

**Emmett**:*interupts* Yeah, see that is what I thought.*snug look*

**Me**:*highly pissed* Well I own this fic so ust but the hell out!*screaming very loudly*

**Emmett**: Make me!* shouts with moking tone*

**Me**: You shouldn't have said that.*raises eyebrow*Run Vampire Run!*shouting angrily*

**Emmett**: You don't scare me.*cocky grin again*

**Me**: *Pulls out jasper from behind back and has a huge baseball bat* Oh yeah?

**Emmett**: *eyes widen and could have shit pants.** runs of into the forest screaming like a little girl* HELLLLLLLLLLLLLP!

**Jasper**: Told you it would work!

**Me**: Thanks Jazz!*hugging him*

**Jasper**: Your welcome.*hugs me back*

**Jasper**: Wait? How did I get here?*freaking out*

**Me**: I snapped my fingers and you appeared!

**Jasper**:*Pauses* Works for me!

**Me**: *Points in Emmetts direction*

**Jasper**:*smiles evily and runs after em with baseball bat in hand!*

**Me**:*dramatic happy sigh* I love messing with their lives!

But I do own Twilight...in my dreams anyway!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV **

_Edward and I were driving home from our little shopping trip from Port Angeles- at a humanly speed might I add- when one of my favorite songs came on the radio. (pretend she makes him listen to the radio sometimes.) It was "Saving Abel's"," Addicted". So of course I had to sing with them_!

_**I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets**_

_I reached over and turned the volume up, since i really loved this song and Edward wouldn't deny me anything. He was just sitting in the drivers seat driving with one hand and holding my other, kissing the back of it every so often. When he did it sent a shiver of pleasure through my whole body._

I started to day dream after listening to those last lyrics, of the night before.

Edward and I were staring into each others eyes one minute, then the next thing you know, we were full on making out! He had his arms around my waist and I had mine around his neck, playing and tugging on the fine hair on his neck to get a whimper out of him every so often_._

**All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me**

As we made out there on his bed, his hands would ghost to the exposed skin of my stomach, and with every stroke he made his hands danced higher adn higher. Until they were at the under side of my breasts. I sware he would have pushed his boundaries with me if Emmett hadn't barged in and interrupted us. Ewwwww, payback would be a bitch! But I would get another chance with Eddie boy tonight.

_That last thought brought me out of my 3 second day dream. I let a smile spread across my face. It was 10:00 PM, and Edward had the reflexes of a cat. What was wrong woth right now?_

_**Oh, girl, let's take it slow  
So as for you, well, you know where to go  
I want to take my love  
And hate you till the end  
**_**  
**_That last thought and the day dream had me a little hot and bothered, so I put on the sexiest face I could manage and started to climb over the console. I stradled Edward and he gave a low moan as my hips had gently slid across his pelvis. So I captured his lips with mine and started the kiss out very slowly, with my hands unbuttoning his shirt as they slid over his chest._

_**It's not like you to turn away  
From all the bullshit I can't take  
It's not like me to walk away**_

_Edward's lips responded to mine, as I knew they would. I felt the car slow down and the next thing I knew , Edward was on top of me with the car on the side of the road. He had his hands on my hips gently moving them in a slow circular motion. God, did he have any idea what he was doing to me? He tried to deepen the kiss by sliding his tongue against my lower lip. But I wasn't having any of that. So I pulled back enought to break the kiss. And I wanted to be the tease, so I fliiped us back over.__****_

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets

_I began to gently grind my hips deeper into his.__****_

All the sounds you make  
With every breathe you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me

_He hepled to gently guide my hips, all the while I heard his breath quicken to gasps and moans of pleasure would escape his beautiful lips. His moans mad made bite my lip. I didn't want him to know the effect he had so I tried to keep the ones I could muffled. He had never allowed this and I was going to enjoy myself as nuch as possible.__****_

Yeah

_**I know when it's getting rough  
All the times we spend  
When we try to make  
This love something better than just making up again**_

_I knew it was hard for Edward to keep this kind of control when he was with me, especially when we were in such a small place. But after I thought he would try to stop this, he started to gently pull the hem of my shirt over my head. I gently nodded my head and let my anglel pull off my shirt, to expose my bra clad chest. He stared at me for a minute and I thought I heard him murmur the word "beautiful" beforeleaned in and started the kiss where we left off, taking a breast in each hand and gently massaging them. Earning his not so quiet gasps and moans on his lips.  
__**  
It's not like you to turn away  
All the bullshit I can't take  
Just when I think I can walk away**_

_I started to unbutton his shirt and I thought he was going to stop everything just that second when he grabbed my wrists. But instead he put them around his neck and I heard a ripping sound. Apparently someone was a little hot and bothered too. I unclasped my hands from around his neck and rubbed them on his icy- smooth sculpted abs. __****_

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going on me  
In between the sheets

_He released my lips and started kissing, licking, and sucking his way down to my collar bone, pausingg for a minute. But continuing on down to between my breasts, where he lapped at the skin. Possiblt leaving a mark.__****_

All the sounds you make  
With every breathe  
It's unlike anything  


_The moans were more like pants as more and more began to escape my lips. " Oh, Edward" I chanted over and over again. I could feel him moaning in return and the feeling it caused made me even closer to my climax. The more he moaned the faster my breaths became._

_  
__**I'm so addicted to  
The things you do  
When you're going down on me  
All the sounds you make**_

_"Bella..," he murmured against my skin__****_

With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me  
When you're loving me

_I moved my hands from his perfectly sculpted abs to his neck to hold myself to him as our hips grinded in unison as he rocked us back and forth. I knew I was getting close to my climax, but he nearly pushed me over the edge when he ripped my bra from my chest and started to lap at my newly exposed breasts.__****_

How can I make it through  
All the things you do  
There's just got to be more to you and me

_He slowed down his pace and moved us so he was on top. He wripped off his pants at lightning speed and before I knew it he had pulled my jeans off of me. I gasped in surprise and before I could say anything he had captured my lips with his once again. His hands ghosted down my body until they reached the hem of my underwear on th einside of my thigh. His fingers had left a trail of fire where his hands had once been, leaving me urning for him to be inside of me.  
__**  
I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets**_

_**  
**__"Bella", he moaned once again, as he began to rub my heated core with his palm. I beganm to moan into his mouth and as our tongues danced, it created an amazing feeling.  
_

_**All the sounds you make With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
It's unlike anything**_

_**"**__Bella__**," **__he moaned, moving his hand back to the hem of my panties, on the inside of my thigh while massaging the skin there._

_**I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me**_

_As his hand slipped inside of my panties, i felt something shaking me. I pulled away from him and I looked down at him he was smiling the most glorious smile ever. The shaking still continued and then I looked out the window to see if someone was shaking the volvo. No one. But I suddenly noticed that could see a bright light._

_**All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
**_

_I looked back at Edward with a puzzled look on my face but he just began to rub me and it was the most wonderful feeling. Just as he was about to slip a finger into my core. Someone shook me and shouted, "BELLA!" _My eyes flew open and there I was in Edwards room with him staring at me with the most perplexed look on his face.

It was just a dream. You have to be kidding me! It felt so real! I let out a sigh of dissapointment.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I replied

"Well when you got on top of me and started murmuring 'Oh Edward', I got a little scared." He admitted.

I flushed a furios red." Oh," was my briliant response as a nervous laugh escaped my lips.

I really wish he hadn't woke me up, it was just gettin good! I started to recall exactly what was happening, but Edward cleared his throat and it brought me out of my little dream.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my self closer to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me to him. I breathed in teh scent that was purely Edward and sighed in contentment. A crooked grin spread across his perfect face and he asked me one simple question.

"What was your dream about?" he asked questioningly, since he could not read my mind.

"Oh, nothing..." I managed in my most innocent voice. All the while thanking God for his inability to read my mind.I suddenly remembered that the sing "Addicted" had never went off in my dream so I decided I would finish it myself.

"_**I'm so addicted to you. Addicted to you." **_I murmured in Edward's ear_**, **_kissing his cheek.

"Mmmm," he murmured, leaning in to capture my lips gently.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you enjoyed my little kinky songfic! please R&R to tell me what you think! Good or bad I don't care as long as u give me something.

I would like to give a shout out to Rae foe giving me the idea too write this songfic! Thanks babe, U rock as hard as Edward sparkles!lol

Well as someone once said, "All good thing have to come to an end." This fic is over, sadly. : (

Until next time

Katlyn-16 _**  
**_


End file.
